Systems
There are 49 known Star systems inside the Sirius Sector and 53 total systems. To six of the systems there is no connection except beam commands inside the storyline mission scripts. It is worth noting that there are several systems only accessible in the Single Player Plot that share the same name. As these "story mode" systems are not shown on any in-game map; the map shown to the right is not 100% accurate, and instead provides an approximation of what is experienced during the game. This map is the most accurate available representation of the Sirius Sector as experienced in the unmodified version of Freelancer. The Sirius Sector is divided into several regions, each one subdivided into several star systems. The regions of space are: *Border Worlds *Bretonia *Edge Worlds *Independent Worlds *Kusari *Liberty *Rheinland *Story Mission space The following is a list of the systems found in each region of space. Please note that on in-game experience, which is more relevant to the player and does not contain all of the spaces properly which results in incorrect attachement of some Edge Worlds' Systems. Liberty *New York system *Texas system *Colorado system *California system *Alaska system Bretonia *New London system *Leeds system *Cambridge system *Dublin system *Edinburgh system *Manchester system Kusari *New Tokyo system *Kyushu system *Honshu system *Shikoku system *Hokkaido system *Chugoku system *Tohoku system Rheinland *New Berlin system *Hamburg system *Frankfurt system *Stuttgart sytem *Dresden system Independent Worlds These systems lie between Liberty and the other major Houses. All have trade lanes and jump gates to connect the Houses, and some have bases and way stations, but the level of development is almost universally less than in the House systems, and the level of criminal activity almost universally higher. Notably, the Cortez and Magellan systems, dividing Liberty and Bretonia space, are less difficult. The Bering and Hudson systems, separating Liberty and Rheinland, have higher-level encounters. *Kepler system *Galileo system *Magellan system *Cortez system *Hudson system *Bering system Border Worlds These worlds ring the major House territories, providing needed materials for the Houses as well as transit between the outer Houses and to the Edge Worlds. The Sigma systems connect Kusari to Rheinland, the Omega systems lie between Rheinland and Bretonia, and the Tau systems occupy the space between Bretonia and Kusari. Notably, Liberty does not have direct access to the Border Worlds, being buffered by the other major Houses and the Independent Worlds. *Sigma 13 system *Sigma 17 system *Sigma 19 system *Tau 23 system *Tau 29 system *Tau 31 system *Omega 3 system *Omega 5 system *Omega 7 system *Omega 11 system Edge Worlds The Edge Worlds lie at the very outer reaches of the Sirius Sector, and only the most well-equipped pilots should seek to enter them. The Outcasts and Corsairs homeworlds are in the Omicron Alpha and Gamma, respectively, and beyond them lie the Unknown systems, home to the Nomads. The Omicron Minor and Omicron Major systems are only encountered during the Single Player Plot. *Omega 41 system *Omicron Alpha system *Omicron Beta system *Omicron Gamma system *Omicron Theta system *Tau 37 system *Unknown 1 *Unknown 2 *Omicron Minor *Omicron Major See also * Map of the Freelancer Universe *Timeline of the Sirius Sector Category:Systems Category:History Category:Lore